robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1/Mayhem
The Mayhem battles were a series of three-way battles held during Robot Wars Extreme: Series 1. Three robots would fight each other and the winner would qualify for one of the two annihilators later in the series. First Half Competing Robots *Pussycat *Sumpthing *S.M.I.D.S.Y. *Hypno-Disc *Ming 3 *Wheely Big Cheese *Wild Thing *Arnold A. Terminegger *Fluffy *Splinter *Killertron *Aggrobot 3 *Behemoth *Stinger *Thermidor 2 *Panzer Wraith *Cataclysmic Variabot *X-Terminator Battles Pussycat vs Sumpthing vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. The first Mayhem battle of the series started with all three robots attacking each other. Pussycat managed to disable Sumpthing's circular saw. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then opened the pit (the first time ever that the pit release trigger was used), but then nearly drove in. Pussycat then damaged S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s front jaws with its disc, while Sumpthing managed to impale itself onto Sgt Bash. All three robots then got mugged by the House Robots. Pussycat and Sumpthing then appeared to get wedged together. Pussycat broke free and pitted S.M.I.D.S.Y., which had been driving in circles for a while. Time ran out and the judges gave Pussycat the victory. Winner: Pussycat Hypno-Disc vs Ming 3 vs Wheely Big Cheese This was the main event for Episode 2 of the series. Hypno-Disc's weapon shredded one of Ming 3's wheels, before causing mass damage to one of Wheely Big Cheese's wheels too. Hypno-Disc's weapon then ripped off both of Ming 3's wheels, effectively pitting it out of the fight. Refbot counted both Ming 3 and Wheely Big Cheese out. Ming 3 was flung by the floor flipper. Dead Metal then sliced into one of Wheely Big Cheese's wheels, causing fantastic sparks. The House Robots then pitted Wheely Big Cheese and Ming 3. Winner: Hypno-Disc Wild Thing vs Arnold A. Terminegger vs Fluffy All three robots avoided each other at first, before Wild Thing got locked into Fluffy and pushed it into the arena wall. Arnold A. Terminegger came in and hammered Fluffy. Wild Thing opened the pit and Arnold A. Terminegger nearly drove in. Fluffy was clearly immobilized and Sir Killalot came in. Arnold A. Terminegger flipped Wild Thing onto its side, but the previous semi-finalist couldn't self-right. It finally got back up, before Sir Killalot put Fluffy on the floor flipper, which comically flung it straight into the pit. Cease was called, with the judges declaring the surprise victor as Arnold A. Terminegger. Winner: Arnold A. Terminegger Splinter vs Killertron vs Aggrobot 3 The three robots attacked each slowly at first, before Aggrobot 3 got underneath Splinter and lifted it up. Splinter got away and attacked Killertron, before Aggrobot 3 got underneath Splinter again and, this time, flipped it over. Dead Metal and Refbot came in and righted Splinter, but Aggrobot 3's flipper had got wedged open and left its wheels off the ground, rendering it immobile. Refbot counted it out and Sir Killalot held it on the flames, before putting it on the floor flipper. Aggrobot 3 started moving again but couldn't escape the flipper. Dead Metal was still attacking Splinter. Killertron was still mobile and looked as if it would emerge victorious, but Sir Killalot lifted it up and dropped it in the open pit. Despite the fact that Killertron was not immobilized and wasn't in a CPZ, the judges did not intervene and Splinter was given the annihilator place. Winner: Splinter Behemoth vs Stinger vs Thermidor 2 Stinger tried to hit Behemoth with its axe but missed. Thermidor 2 came in and flipped Behemoth onto its back, but it managed to self-right because of its shape. Thermidor 2 came in for an attack and with one flip, sent Behemoth somersaulting out of the arena. Thermidor 2 managed to corner Stinger against the wall and flip it out as well. This was the first battle where a robot managed to flip out two opponents. Winner: Thermidor 2 Panzer Wraith vs Cataclysmic Variabot vs X-Terminator X-Terminator immediately axed Cataclysmic Variabot and pushed it into Shunt. Panzer Wraith came in for the attack, but its disc was not very effective. Cataclysmic Variabot got axed more times by X-Terminator before finally breaking down. X-Terminator then sent its axe straight through one of Panzer Wraith's tracks. Refbot counted Cataclysmic Variabot out. X-Terminator opened the pit and shoved the barely mobile Panzer Wraith in. Cataclysmic Variabot then got flung on the floor flipper, landing on its axe. Shunt and the victorious X-Terminator teamed up to pit Cataclysmic Variabot and hand the final spot in the first annihilator to X-Terminator. Winner: X-Terminator Second Half Competing Robots *Fighting Torque *Mousetrap *Atomic 2 *Panic Attack *Diotoir *Shear Khan *The Steel Avenger *Tornado *King B Powerworks *Napalm 2 *Gemini *The Spider *Bulldog Breed 3 *Spirit of Knightmare *Judge Shred 2½ *Velocirippa *Comengetorix *Disc-O-Inferno Battles Fighting Torque vs Mousetrap vs Atomic 2 Atomic charged into Mousetrap and flipped it onto its back twice in the opening exchanges. Atomic then flipped Fighting Torque onto its side. Atomic decided to flip Mousetrap back on its wheels and did the same with Fighting Torque. Atomic tossed over Mousetrap again, and it was counted out by the Refbot. Sir Killalot took Mousetrap to the arena flipper where Atomic nearly got caught under the flipper but managed to escape, while Dead Metal punished Mousetrap further. Fighting Torque was also long beaten, and was placed on the arena floor flipper. The ensuing flip righted Fighting Torque, but Atomic rounded off Fighting Torque's abysmal battle by flipping it onto the flame pit. Winner: Atomic 2 Panic Attack vs Diotoir vs Shear Khan All three robots came together, but Shear Khan's chisel didn't cause any damage to Panic Attack, who simply flipped over Shear Khan with its forks. Panic did the same to Diotoir, and as Refbot prepared to count out the Irish robot, Panic Attack hooked onto Diotoir's springs and easily dropped it into the pit. Shear Khan was placed on the arena flipper and was thrown towards the pit. Shunt then tried to pit Shear Khan but there wasn't enough room. Panic Attack, having easily dispatched of the two competitors lifted up Shunt and continued attacking after cease was called. As a result, Refbot gave the Series 2 champions a yellow card, though this didn't affect the outcome of the battle. Winner: Panic Attack The Steel Avenger vs Tornado vs King B Powerworks The Steel Avenger and Tornado were the dominant forces early on, chasing each other around. King B Powerworks couldn't catch either of them; it finally did and spiked the side of Tornado and pushed it. Tornado then broke down and was counted out by Refbot, before getting chucked on the floor flipper. The Steel Avenger then drove at King B Powerworks and managed to break one of the wheels off, as Matilda pitted Tornado. As time ran out, The Steel Avenger got hit by Matilda's flywheel and tossed over. Despite this, the judges gave The Steel Avenger the win. Winner: The Steel Avenger Napalm 2 vs Gemini vs The Spider All three robots charged at each other. The Spider used it rotating spikes to flip one of the clusterbots onto its back. After the promising start, The Spider drove onto, and got stuck on the flame pit where it became immobilized and was counted out by Refbot. The half of Gemini that The Spider knocked onto its back eventually self righted where one of clusterbots attempted to flip Napalm but actually flipped itself onto its anti-wheelie bar again. The other half of Gemini nearly flipped Napalm 2 onto its back but it only managed to land on its side and back onto its wheels. Gemini knocked itself out after one half tried to right the other, but flipped itself over. It was counted out, leaving the Napalm machine victorious. The Spider was then placed on the arena flipper by Shunt where it was thrown into the centre of the arena. One half of Gemini got righted and it finally managed to flip over Napalm, but it was too late to win the battle, and it was pitted, along with Napalm. Winner: Napalm Bulldog Breed 3 vs Spirit Of Knightmare vs Judge Shred 2½ This fight started slowly with the three robots just dancing around trying to mount an effective attack. Only Spirit Of Knightmare seemed to have mobile weapons. Bulldog Breed 3 and Judge Shred 2½ then got their weapons going. Spirit Of Knightmare then stopped and got counted out. Bulldog Breed 3 then flipped Judge Shred 2½ over. The self-righter didn't work and Refbot counted it out. Spirit Of Knightmare got flipped on the floor flipper, while the House Robots attacked Judge Shred 2½, who finally managed to self-right, but got pitted by Shunt. Winner: Bulldog Breed 3 Velocirippa vs Comengetorix vs Disc-O-Inferno Disc-O-Inferno started slowly, but then got its disc going, causing damage to both opponents. Comengetorix soon conked out and was counted out by Refbot. Disc-O-Inferno then ripped a whole side panel off of Velocirippa, who also broke down and was counted out by Refbot. Velocirippa then got flung pon the floor flipper straight into the pit release button. Comengetorix got flipped on the floor flipper too, before finally getting pitted by Shunt. Winner: Disc-O-Inferno Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1